Give or take a Christmas
by MusicalTB2
Summary: It's Christmas on Tracy Island and the family have a visitor from Coralville hospital :) Rights belong to Anderson. Merry Christmas everyone!


"International Rescue, your Christmas guest is ready."

"Alright Coralville, coming into land now" Virgil answered and swung Thunderbird 2 around towards the hospital radioing home as he did.

The young boy gazed in awe as the giant transporter landed the other side of the fence, and it wasn't long before Virgil was thanking Coralville and Nikki made his way to Thunderbird 2 grinning for the entire walk to the door leading up to the cockpit.

"Hold on tight Nikki, here we go" Virgil smiled and took off.

"This is amazing, this is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Nikki grinned.

Virgil smiled, then his expression saddened a little remembering a conversation he and the head doctor had earlier that evening, Nikki only had a couple of years left to live due to a life threatening illness, he shook his head trying to remove it from his memory and concentrated on the Christmas festivities laid out at home. They landed smoothly and the family stood waiting in the lounge for their young visitor, Jeff had dressed up as Santa much to his sons' embarrassment, however when Nikki reached the lounge his expression was utter delight.

"Welcome to head-quarters Nikki."

"Thank you Mr Tracy."

"In this outfit you call me Santa" he winked.

"Yes sir, I mean Santa" Nikki replied bashfully.

Jeff smiled and signalled something to the boys "come with me Nikki, I have a surprise for you."

Nikki grinned and followed Jeff down to the pool where they sat at the table topped with the four main Thunderbird craft.

"Wow, these are lovely models."

"Well you've seen Thunderbird 2, how was that?"

"Brilliant Mr Tracy, sorry, Santa. Can I have my wish now?"

"Of course, now which craft would you like to see take off?"

Nikki looked at the display "I wish I could see all of them!"

"All of the Thunderbirds?! I'm afraid that's not possible, but you can see one" Jeff chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"One?" He thought hard "ok, Thunderbird 3."

Jeff smiled "Christmas HQ, launch Thunderbird 3."

Alan's voice responded "FAB dad."

In the lounge Alan sat down on the sofa and awaited for Scott to press the button.

"Make it a good launch Alan" Gordon grinned.

"I always do" Alan winked back and disappeared to his rocket.

From the pool Nikki scanned the sky desperately looking for the rocket.

"Where is it Mr Tracy?"

Jeff let the forgetfulness of Santa slide and joined the boy "look towards that direction."

Suddenly the rocket appeared "there it is, wow it's amazing!"

Alan did a lap then brought her down again into the roundhouse.

"C'mon Nikki, my sons want to show you their crafts, you can go and see Thunderbird 3 up close."

"Thank you so much" Nikki beamed and followed Jeff back to the main living space which glittered with lights and tinsel.

"Gordon, would you take Nikki on the monocar around the base?"

"Sure thing Dad, this way Nikki."

Nikki left the lounge and Jeff took off the disguise.

"That was a lovely thing to do son" Grandma praised.

"It was just some fun mother, I used to do it every year when the boys were little, they loved it."

"I'm sure they still do Jeff, I better go and carry on with the feast" she smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

Meanwhile in his laboratory, Brains was working on something extra special for the residents and Nikki, something that would fill everyone's hearts with the joy of Christmas.

The hours went by and Grandma called everyone to the dining room for dinner where they pulled crackers and told Nikki about their favourite rescues.

"So Nikki, which is your favourite bird or machine?" Scott asked.

"I love the Mole, I think it's fantastic but my favourite Bird is Thunderbird 1."

"I told you didn't I Virg, everyone loves my Bird" Scott teased as Virgil stuck his tongue out at his eldest brother.

"I love all the birds" Nikki laughed at the banter opposite him.

"How have you enjoyed the base?" Tintin asked with a warm smile.

"It's beautiful, you're so lucky to live here."

"It's was the only place that was safe enough to build the hangers into, that's how we've kept it so secret" Gordon smiled.

"I wish I didn't have to go home this evening, well back to the hospital" Nikki looked down.

Jeff smiled "you're not, you're going back tomorrow morning, and I've made arrangements with Coralville."

"Oh thank you so much" Nikki beamed.

The others laughed and continued to eat the feast.

"Grandma you've done it again, that was delicious" Alan sat back and sighed.

"There's more to come but we'll take a break first" Grandma replied with a chuckle.

"Yes. We need one. Virgil, perhaps you and your brothers could treat us to a little performance?"

"Sure dad" Virgil nodded trying not to laugh at the suddenly nervous expressions from his siblings.

"To the lounge everyone" Jeff stood up.

"Wait a minute dad, we'll move the piano so there's more space, c'mon fellas."

"You've got to be kidding Virgil, after all that food, you want us to move a grand piano?" Gordon coughed.

"Yes, now come on."

As they entered the lounge they heard a door close outside, Lady Penelope had arrived. Scott called Jeff then ran to help the others push the piano next to their father's desk and re-arrange the furniture.

"Merry Christmas boys" Penelope said cheerfully entering the lounge with Jeff.

"You're just in time for a carol Penelope" Virgil said taking a piece of music out of the stool.

"Oh wonderful, and who's this?"

"Lady Penelope, meet Nikki, our Christmas guest from Coralville hospital" Jeff pushed the little boy forward.

"Pleasure to meet you Nikki, Merry Christmas."

"You too" Nikki answered shyly.

"Well everyone take a seat, Virgil, what are you playing?"

Virgil put down his brandy on top of the piano and looked up "Good King Wenceslas."

"Excellent, when you're ready."

Virgil nodded at his brothers gathered around him and began the introduction to the carol, then they started to sing, Nikki watched happily along with Penelope and the rest of the family. The boys were dressed up in black tie and sang completely in sync with each other and Virgil's smooth accompaniment to the traditional carol, they finished the song and Virgil released the pedal.

"How did you like that Nikki?" Grandma asked as the performers relaxed.

"That was a smash, what's next?"

"Well I think we have time for one more carol before further refreshments" Jeff answered.

"Oh no, not more food" Scott laughed.

"I couldn't eat another thing" Tintin said agreeing with Scott.

"I just have a quick piece I'd like to share with you" Brains stood up.

"You do? Gee that's great" Nikki said happily.

"If you could all please, shut your eyes?"

"I don't like the sound of this" Virgil frowned.

Scott nudged him in the back playfully "oh come on Virgil" and closed his eyes.

Brains looked around the room for every pair of eyes to close "thank you" then he pressed a couple of buttons on a small remote.

"Ok, you can open them" Brains smiled.

"Look Tintin" Penelope breathed in a gasp of surprise.

"Ah, it's snowing!"

"Brains, you son of a gun, you've given us a real old fashioned Christmas" Jeff smiled at his adopted son.

"It's beautiful" Virgil smiled leaning on his hand.

"Wow, snow and palm trees, thank you Brains" Nikki stood up and ran to the window.

They all went to the door and made their way down to the pool to play with the artificial snow, Brains had even made it thick enough to create snowballs, Tintin went to skate on the frozen pool with Alan where they danced together under the stars. When they got too cold they returned to the lounge for hot chocolate, Scott got his guitar and sat down on the base of the statue where he played 'Let it snow' for the family, then the boys all sang another carol, although this time Virgil let Scott play the piano much to Nikki's surprise, he had been sure that only Virgil could play the keyboard. Scott smiled as his brother turned the pages for him as they sang Wham's 'Last Christmas' laughing as one another got lyrics wrong and Gordon tried to change verses, the island echoed with music and Jeff opened radio communication with John so that their rescue monitor could enjoy the festivities too. In the morning the family hugged Nikki goodbye and Scott took him to Thunderbird 1 for the return journey to Coralville.


End file.
